


a place for us

by minhnewts



Series: newtmas/dylmas oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Heaven, I cried while writing this, M/M, Rushed, Some angst, alby and chuck ship it and i love it, just literal trash, reunions after death, shitty - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhnewts/pseuds/minhnewts
Summary: "alby, is...he, here?"or, newt and thomas's reunion after death.





	a place for us

**Author's Note:**

> inspo: abyssith on ao3

Thomas had expected, had imagined, death, in a million different ways.

This was not one of them.

It was black everywhere he could see. And cold. 

But that feeling didn’t last.

All of a sudden, a comforting warmth surrounded him, and bright sunlight replaced the darkness, momentarily blinding him. Thomas rubbed his eyes, and when he could finally see again, he gasped.

It was the Glade. 

Well, more like the Safe Haven. 

No. It was both.

Everywhere he looked was green. The earthy smell of the ground and trees filled his nose, and the sounds of trickling streams could be heard. In the distance, mile upon mile of lush, flourishing land could be seen, as if it was never-ending. 

Little huts were scattered all across, and there seemed to be some people huddled around in a common area, right in the middle of them all. 

It was beautiful. 

“Thomas!”, a voice yelled behind him. Somehow, in the back of his mind, that voice sounded somewhat familiar to Thomas.

He turned around, only to find Alby. 

Healthy, alive, and well. 

Thomas grinned.

“Wasn’t expecting you for some time, shank. But it is real good to see you.” Alby smiled, walking towards Thomas and wrapping him in a bear hug, slapping his back hard a couple of times.

“Great...to...see....you...too...Alby.” Thomas choked out in between slaps and groans of pain.

“Good that.” Alby pounded his back one last time and smirked at him, as if holding back a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Thomas asked, slightly confused and suspicious.

“Nothing.” he huffed in response.

“Okay?” Thomas replied, and was about to walk away, when Alby said,

“The others are here too, you know.”

“Others?” Thomas asked, turning back around.

“You know. Winston, Fry, Harriet, Sonya - although, I think she goes by Lizzy now - Teresa, Chuck-”

Thomas froze, his face blank, but his mind a massive swirl of emotion and thoughts at the last two names. 

Yes, he did want to see Teresa. But there was someone else he had to see first.

“Chuck?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you show me where he is?”

“Uh, sure man.”

“Thanks.”

Alby turned on his heels and started walking, motioning for Thomas to follow him. 

They passed by the seemingly endless rows of huts, Alby introducing people to Thomas on the way. 

A wave of deja-vu suddenly hit him. 

It was like his first night at the Glade, when Newt was introducing him to the other Gladers.

Newt.

“Hey Alby? Is... _ he _ , here?”

“Your little boyfriend?”

“Huh?”

“Newt. Oh my god, your face.” Alby buckled over laughing, his hands on his knees.

Thomas quickly nodded and looked away, his cheeks burning, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to jump out.  
“‘Course he is. Although I don’t know where his hut is. Chuck should know though.”

“Okay.”

Alby turned back around and started walking again, but not before Thomas caught him looking at him with a very suspicious smirk. 

Thomas rubbed his sweating hands together and screamed at himself to calm down.

Finally. After two years. Two dreadfully long years. Where he’d always read Newt’s letter every night, before going to bed. Where he would still wake up screaming from the nightmares. Where he would always fall asleep after, clutching the necklace in his hand, as if scared that it would disappear. 

Two years, where all Thomas could think about, was Newt.

Finally, he would be able to tell Newt how he felt. 

Thomas smiled and swallowed his nervousness. 

Oh, how long he had waited for this day. 

“Here we are.”

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud, deafening scream.

“Thomas! Oh my goodness, it’s you! In the for-real flesh!”

Thomas was immediately crushed by a big, squeezing hug. He smiled down at the figure wrapped around him. He hadn’t realised just how much he had missed Chuck. He hugged him back, just as hard.

“Chuck! I’ve missed you so shucking much, you don’t even know-”

“Me too, you shank. It was getting quite lonely up here.”

Pure happiness filled Thomas’s heart as he caught up with his old friend. Chuck was the same as always, laughing at every one of Thomas’s jokes, even the bad ones, making big exaggerated facial expressions at Thomas’s stories, and shushing Thomas at the occasional “Damn!” that slipped out (“There are kids present, slinthead!” “But that’s not even a swear word!”) 

Before long, the sunny, blue sky had given way to an orange, glowing sunset. Thomas patted Chuck’s hand, and stood up. 

“Anyway, the real reason I came to you was to find-”

Thomas choked on his name, tears coming to his eyes at the memory of the last time they had seen each other. 

Guilt, and gnawing fear, suddenly rushed through him.

What if he was wrong? What if Newt wasn’t happy to see him?

“Newt?”

Thomas looked up. “How’d you know?”

Chuck smiled softly. “Thomas, everyone in the glade saw what you two had. Even when you guys didn’t then.”

Thomas turned his head away, just enough so that Chuck wouldn’t see his smile.

“So? Where is he?”

Chuck gestured dramatically in front of him, and said in a mockingly deep voice, “Follow me, kind sir.”

Soon, after some walking, more introductions, and brief reunions with Lizzy and Harriet (Thomas found out that they were now dating), they stopped at a hut.

It wasn’t at all fancy, just an average-sized wooden cabin with a little blue birdhouse on the porch. 

Thomas grinned. It was so Newt.

“There you go.” Chuck said, facing the house, his face hidden. 

Thomas took a deep, calming breath, and started walking towards it. Suddenly, a hand pulled him and turned him around. Chuck was there, positively beaming. 

“Go get him, Thomas.”

“Thanks. I will.”

Chuck shot him one last smile and walked away, his stride suggesting that he was trying very, very hard, to contain his excitement.

Thomas shook his head with joking disapproval, a smile threatening to burst out. 

Walking up the porch stairs, his hands started trembling. 

_ Calm down, Thomas. There’s nothing to worry about _ , he thought to himself.

He took another deep breath, and knocked on the door firmly, three times, trying to keep his hand from trembling.

“Chuck, I already told you, I don’t have any more birdhouses-” A heartbreakingly familiar voice said as the door opened.

Thomas’s breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He could feel the tears springing to his eyes. 

Newt was right there, in front of him. As beautiful and perfect as ever. There was no trace of the crank that Thomas had last saw. His porcelain white skin glowed in the dim light, and his hair gently rippled in the light breeze. His face looked pained yet happy, with a tinge of shock, as Thomas’s probably was too.

“Tommy.”

He almost burst out sobbing right then and there at the sound of Newt’s voice, a soft whisper, as if his name was the most beautiful, magical thing ever.

“Newt.” 

That was the only thing that he managed to choke out, before they were moving closer to each other, and neither one knew who had started it first, but all of a sudden, they had collided in a hug, holding each other tight as if the other would disappear in their arms.

Finally pulling away, the two boys stood there for what felt like forever, staring at each other with nothing but pure love in their eyes. 

“You’re here.” Newt murmured, his hand cupping the other boy’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

“I’m here.” Thomas said softly, putting his hand over Newt’s, moving his other hand down to interlock it with the blond boy’s. 

There were so many words that they both wanted to say, but there was another time for that. Right now, the only thing that they needed was each other. 

And at least, for now, everything was okay.

They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't too bad :)
> 
> thanks so much again for reading, and see you in the next fic !
> 
> -m


End file.
